


Our lives, Our love

by TrueDespair



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueDespair/pseuds/TrueDespair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words may seem small but they are significant. So significant that when they are expressed they can tell a story. For instance, a story of two people and the bond they share. Random drabbles/short one-shots.-Ongoing-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Knit

The first word is dedicated to  **Uakari**  who helped me on what word to start with. ^_^ **  
**  


* * *

**Knit**

* * *

"Okay mage, this has  _got_  to stop."

"What do you mean by that~?"

"You damn well know what I mean."

"I can assure you, I have no idea what you mean. I'm just getting a hobby like you told me to get."

"Yeah, a hobby not an obsession. It's creepy, stupid and- _would you put those sticks down for one second and listen to me!_ "

Fai chuckled. "Goodness me, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that Kuro-puu's jealous that something else is taking up my time instead."

Kurogane fumed with a blush. "That's not the issue and you know it." His eyebrow twitched as Fai continued was he was doing before. "Mage!"

"Yes, yes." Fai smiled. "You know, the kids never complained about what I'm doing."

"That's because they're too nice to say anything."

"Oh yes, being nice. That's it." Fai pointed at Kurogane with a wide smile. "You should try it sometime, Kurgs~!"

"Mage!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Fai chuckled. He then put those sticks down. "Well….what do you think?"

Kurogane surveyed the object. "Congratulations, that's the sixth sweater you've made…along with twelve scarves, ten pairs of mittens and three quilts."

"You say like it's a bad thing." Fai pouted. "Maybe I'm preparing for the harsh winter ahead, you can never be too careful."

Rolling his eyes, Kurogane scoffed. "In the middle of freaking summer? Screw that."

Laughing, Fai stood up. "Come on Kurgs, what about that quilt that we were snuggling in last night? You certainly had no problem with that. You comforting me, hugging me, coming closer into the warmth of the fabric while you press your mouth on my-"

"Okay!" Kurogane shouted. "I get it." He then rubbed his head. "Maybe it's a good thing that you're doing something for once. It's better than seeing you being lazy all the time…and that sweater you made yesterday…was okay…" He muttered the last part.

"Oh~?" Fai inched closer to the ninja. "What are you saying?"

"I…. I like the damn sweater, okay?" Kurogane shouted out. "There! Are you happy now—mmmppphhf!" He froze up with the mage's lips over his. As soon as it came, it went as he stared into Fai's sapphire eyes.

"Maybe I should make a lovely scarf to go with that sweater." Fai said with a soft smile. "That way my big dog can stay warm when I'm not around. How's that sound?"

"…Do what you want." Kurogane muttered as he got a peck on the cheek.

"Yay~! Another sweater for my Kurgy~!" Fai clapped. "Oh! Now what I need is more yarn and other fabrics~! I'll go to the store right now and later, more knitting~! Bye~!" Giving another peck on the cheek to the ninja, Fai grabbed his bag and ran out of the door, slamming the door close.

Once the mage was gone, Kurogane glanced over at the materials and the freshly made sweater. He sighed.

"At least it's better than his last hobby; fire dancing. Good god, I can feel those burns again."

* * *

**END**

* * *

If you have any requests, put it in your reviews. One word for each drabble. ^_^


	2. Jealous

Enjoy~! **  
**  


* * *

**Jealous**

* * *

Kurogane doesn't like to think of himself of  _possessive_.

He would rather think of himself as rather,  _protective_.

He was a man who will do anything to protect the ones he cares deeply about.

And he would be damned if anyone would take them away.

So when it came to Fai, the blonde mage, the line between  _possessive_ and _protective_ would blur a bit.

Whenever people look at Fai in a way they shouldn't.

( _"Kuro-rin, you're scaring people with that face of yours~!_ )

Whenever others get too close to him.

( _"Kurgs, the man was just asking for[directions](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7323046/2/Our-lives-Our-love)._ )

Or whenever someone would try to make a move on him.

( _"That kind bartender was just about to buy us some drinks. Learn to loosen up, Kuro-puu."_ )

Of course he'd be lying if he didn't admit that he did have  _some_  flaws. Flaws that the mage would never fail to tell him on a regular basis. But he'd ignore it and continued his way of _protecting_  his other from the dangers of worlds and its people.

So when push came to shove, the mage finally had enough.

( _"Come on, Kuro-sama. There's no one that would sway me away from you. Why would anyone else make me feel the way you do? You've been there for me through great and small. There's no one in any world that I love more then you. Because, you helped me be the person I am now. And why would I let anyone come between us and ruin that? I know you wouldn't. So please…just trust me and trust others, if only a little bit. Please?_ )

Hearing that, Kurogane figured that it wouldn't hurt to lift up some of that  _protectiveness_ for a while and trust in the mage to do whatever. It was hard…but he was trying and Fai couldn't ask more from him.

Of course, when the mage isn't looking it's a whole other story.

Swords are great persuaders, aren't they?

* * *

**END**


	3. Kitty

**Kitty**

* * *

"For the last time, _no_."

"But Kurgs~!"

It was supposed to be a normal walk around the town. The mage and the ninja were going shopping for some food for dinner. But it was getting late so Fai said that there was a shortcut across the neighborhood.

And that when he saw it.

There was a big box lying on the street. It had the words 'Please adopt me' on the front. And inside of the box was none other than a kitty. But not just any kitty but a very tiny one. It had light fur, a grayish color with dark spots on it and its paws were dark colored as well.

It was cute.

It was adorable.

And the mage wanted it. _Badly_.

"It's not fair, Kurgy!" Fai said as he cradled the small kitty. "This poor thing is out here in the cold and the rain. Could we just give him take him home?"

"We can't." Kurogane shook his head. "We just got here and we don't know how long we'll stay."

"Isn't it more of a reason to take him with us now?" Fai pouted.

"And what?" Kurogane growled. "It's enough of a pain to have that damn white pork bun with us, you want to make things difficult by bringing a cat into this? Can you be _that_ much of a…" He felt silent as the feel of soft fur was brushing his cheek. He turned and had a pair of big eyes staring back at him.

The kitty meowed and smiled.

Sighing, Kurogane lifted a finger and slightly touched the kitty's cheek as gently as he could.

Pulling back the kitty, Fai smiled up at the ninja. "See Kurgs, this little one likes you and needs us. How can you say no to this?"

Looking back and forth at Fai and the kitty, Kurogane felt his resolve getting weaker and weaker. Upon seeing the two pouting, he grumbled. "Fine. We'll take him in _but_!" He glared at the mage. "As soon as we go to another world, that thing's going to another home where some other poor sap will have to take care of it. Is that understood?"

Fai nodded excitedly. "Of course~!" He then glanced at the kitty. "Did you hear that? You get to stay with us! Isn't that great~?" He giggled as the kitty started cuddling his face. "Don't you worry Kurgs, I'll handle the responsibility!"

"Fine, whatever. Can we go now?" Kurogane said with a sigh.

Nodding, Fai held the kitty tightly and started walking down the street, whistling tunes and adding a bit of a skip to his step.

Watching the mage go, Kurogane couldn't help but smile a bit. It wasn't uncommon to see the mage smile but it was almost rare to see him very happy about something as simple as a kitty. As much as he hated to admit it, it was rather nice to see that. If it made the mage happy then he was too.

Well at least….for now anyway.

* * *

**END**

 


End file.
